Hideaway
by ButterflyChic79
Summary: Clark discovers that he isn't the only one carrying around a big secret. He soon finds out Lucy Jennings is hiding a big secret of her own, and its even bigger than his. Clark and LucyAu Series.
1. Chapter 1

Hideaway Author: Angel2008-2009 Spoiler Warning: Character death!  
Disclaimer: I do not own the original characters of smallville. I however do claim Lucy Jennings she's a made up character and isn't Lucy Lane.

Summary: Lucy has a secret one that she's been keeping from everyone including Clark. What does Clark and his family do when they find out?

I am not like the others Lucy Jennings kept reminding herself as she laid in bed, it had now been a year since she had lived in Smallville. She had friends, a music career again thanks to Clark, and a wonderful boyfriend anyone could ever ask for.

The only thing was, she wasn't like them. Lucy was different. She wasn't like an alien like Clark was, she was a angel in Human form. Lucy had the ability to heal people, have visions of the future, and she could orb herself anywhere she wanted.

The powers began about a month ago when she had to save a little girl from nearly being run over by a truck. Lucy had been scared to death that she might not save the little girl in time, but she managed to orb herself to where the little girl was so she shield her close and orbed away just in time for the truck to pass by.

Once Lucy made sure the girl was safe, she was about to orb back to the Kent farm when Clark stopped her. "Lucy, you didn't tell me you had a secret to". he didn't appear angry, just surprised she hadn't told him.

"I can explain, just not here in public, at the barn". she said. Clark nodded and they flew off.

They arrived at the barn a few minutes later and Clark and Lucy sat down on his sofa. "Okay, spill it", said Clark. Lucy looked at him and sighed. Then she smiled.'

Lucy sighed. "I'm not human Clark. I'm an angel in Human Form". Lucy briefly told him her powers. "I can heal people and bring them back from the dead. I can orb myself to wherever I want. When I first realized I could do those things, freaked me out badly. And it took me awhile to get used to them. I can also have visions of the future.  
I am known in Heaven as a Whitelighter which is part of the reason why I don't have Wings".

Clark listened in amazement. "Wow you are special and have abilities like me well sort of except your not an alien".

Lucy nodded. She was glad that Clark was taking this extremely well. "I sort of knew that you were different from everyone else, but, I just didn't know how different". "This won't have a major impact on our relationship, will it Clark?" asked Lucy worried.

Clark looked at her "No. Of course not! If anything, what I've learned from Lana is that honesty is the secret of having a lasting relationship. We need to be able to tell each other everything. And to not keep secrets from each other." "I totally get it, Clark". she said now smiling. "Should we tell your parents?"

Clark nods "Yes. It's best if they find out now rather than later, Believe me Lucy you don't want to keep this from my parents. They'll be understanding, don't worry. Lucy nodded "Okay. I'll tell them".

That night the Kents sat around the big kitchen table that they had and talked about the day they had. Martha had fixed ribs, salad, and pasta as the meal.

Lucy briefly heard everything, but was having alot on her mind. Martha noticed Lucy seemed distracted, so she tried talking to her.

"Everything okay, sweetheart? You've got alot on your mind." Martha said.

Lucy sighed might as well tell them. "Everything is fine, it's just I do have alot on my mind".

Jonathan looked at Lucy "You know you can tell us anything Lucy. We're all a family here. We want you to feel like you can tell us everything".

Lucy nodded "Okay. I've told Clark about this first", she said getting fidgety at the table and nervous. I'm not normal. I uh... am an Angel in human form. I have been an Angel ever since I was sixteen. I died one night when I was driving back home from a prom. I died instantly at the scene. Few days ago, I was given this new chance at life. New body that was mortal like I once was", Lucy sighed and explained more "I have powers or abilities that you call them? I can heal, have preminitions, and I can sense or hear when someone's in trouble", also I can orb myself to anywhere I want in a about a few seconds. When I learned I could do that, I freaked out". Lucy said in a rush.

Martha and Jonathan looked at Lucy in an amazement. They knew that Lucy was Gifted and smart, but they didn't think she had abilities like Clark and Chloe did. They never guessed that she was an angel.

Martha was the first to speak. "Wow. A real Angel! Ever since I was a little girl, I always loved hearing about Angels. In Christmas storys, and in church hymns... Lucy why come your not in heaven, and why come you don't have wings?" Martha asked.

Lucy just smiled "I'm not in Heaven right now because I'm trying to get a second chance to live life better again. Also, I'm a white lightner which is a different kind of Angel, we don't have wings. That is part of the reason why I orb myself. Plus, if you are in the form of a mortal, you can't have wings."

Martha and Jonathan understood. "So, as an immortal, you can live forever, right?"

Lucy looked at her and just laughed. "Mrs. Kent, no I cannot live forever here on earth if that is what you mean. I am in a human body and one day, this body will die. I can't say how soon though. Anything that lives whether immortal or mortal can die from something. But, my soul is immortal, while my body isn't. Once I die on earth again then my duties here will be done. I can earn my wings back in heaven or if I can choose, I can come back again as a mortal like I am now. That is if I choose to and if there is a good reason why I should come back." Lucy finished.

The Kents all stared at her in awe. They found her fascinating. "Well, isn't someone going to say something?" asked Lucy looking a bit perplexed.

Martha looked at her so did Jonathan and Clark. "Your secret is safe with us sweetheart. We'll never tell anyone. Ever. Not until your ready"  
As the Kents hugged her, Lucy looked at Clark. How on earth, was she going to explain all of this to Lois, Chloe and Lana?

Few weeks later...

"I said buddy, your gonna have to pay for that!" shouted Lois Lane as she spotted some kid stealing a cookie from the cookie jar.

Lois sighed and rolled her eyes. Customers never listened. And it would be pointless in calling the cops since she was so busy so couldn't talk to them anyway.

Lucy came into the Talon. She found Lois working at the counter. Lucy walked up to her.

Lois saw her and smiled "Hey Luc, can I get ya anything?"

Lucy smiled and nodded "Yeah, I'd like a strawberry smoothie and one of those little apple pies Martha makes".

Lois got her order ready and handed it to her.

"When is your break?" Lucy asked.

In about ten minutes. Can you wait for me?" asked Lois winking at her.

Lucy nodded. "Yes, there's something I need to tell you. In private it's a secret".

Lois's eyes gleamed mischievously. "A secret huh? I hope it's a juicy one!"

Lucy only smiled. Lois deserved to know her secret. They had been the best of friends ever since Lucy came to town. But would they still be friends once Lucy told her everything?

Would like Reviews, please send them! 


	2. Chapter 2

Lucy wanted to tell Lois her real secret so bad. But truth to be told, she just couldn't bring herself to do it. So she thought of something really quick.

"Did you know that Clark wears Spiderman boxer shorts to bed?" Lucy asked her

best friend in a low voice.

The two best friends bursted out laughing. "No! But thanks for providing the juicy detail!" both of them kept giggling.

Both Lucy and Lois had lunch together that day and laughed and talked some more. Lois promised to call her the rest of the day.

Lucy walked out of the doors of the Talon and into the back walkway behind the trashcan. When no one was looking, she sighed; and orbited herself back to the Kent

Farm. Walking into Martha's kitchen, she smelled fresh Apple pie a baking.

"Mrs Kent, I'm here!"

Martha stood before her wearing an apron and had flour on it. "Lucy, I thought you

with Lois?"

Lucy sighed "I was, and I couldn't tell her my secret for some reason".

Martha motioned for her to sit and Lucy did as told. Martha stood next to her and

put a comforting hand on her shoulder. "I know you want to tell Lois your secret.

But, maybe its not wise to, sweetheart. One of the things we have taught Clark is to

not let many people know about his secret unless he feels like he can trust them

to keep it. Not a whole lot of people are trusting, sweetheart. If some people found out about your secret, you could be exposed to the public, taken and worked on like

a labrat, that once happened to Clark. You just really need to be carefull, Lucy".

Lucy nodded she knew about that. "Thanks um Mrs. Kent. I think I would rather have

just you guys and Clark knowing about it and that's it."

"That's good to know, Lucy. I'm glad you feel like you can trust us, we'll never betray

that trust".

"Need some help in the kitchen?" asked Lucy.

"Sure. I need to get started on the salad and the chicken. Could you make the Salad

please?"

"I'd be happy too". said Lucy she proceeded into making Salad.


	3. Chapter 3

Later that night, Lucy had went patrolling to make sure that everyone and the streets were safe. Like Clark, she had to make sure there was no trouble in Smallville, or Metropolis.

Lucy was about to orb herself back to the Kent Farm when she began hearing crys for help. It was

of a little boy who sounded like he was in trouble. Lucy followed the sound by orbing to where it

was. From the way it sounded, it sounded like the child was inside the Luthorcorp Plant! But what

would he be doing there?!

Lucy orbed herself to where the child was.And she found him tied to a cold slab table, he appeared

frightened."Help!, they are going to do tests on me!"

"Who is?" Lucy asked while untieing him.

"Lex Luthor. He operates on meteor freaks, Lucy looked around to see if Lex was there, he wasn't "Come on, I"ll get you out of here". Lucy took the boy by the hand. Then she was getting ready to orb to the farm.

"Going somewhere?" A voice asked her.Lucy's heart pounded."I have to get this young boy home then I have dinner with Clark". Lucy knew it was Lex."what if I told you I knew your secret?" asked Lex.

He then came out of the shadows.Lucy looked at him angry "How did you know about that?"Lucyy was certain she was alone with the Kents that day.

"It's amazing what modern technology can do for you, these days", said Lex smiling."I overheard you talking to the Kents today outside the Kent farm".

Lucy glared at him more "How dare you to spy on us, Lex! That was a private moment bvetween me and the Kents!" she watched as he silently pulled out a long knife he planned on stabbing Lucy right there.

Lucy felt anger rise within her and charged towards Lex. "You can't blackmail me, like that! You won't get away with th-"

Before she realized what was happening, Lucy felt herself being stabbed. She looked down and saw Lex had stabbed her with a knife. Lex let go of the knife surprised he actually stabbed Lucy.

Lucy stunned that this happened, orbed herself to the barn. She went inside the barn to lok for Clark, but he wasn't there. Lucy made it to the front door and walked inside, still bleeding from the Knife,

"Martha!Clark!, Jonathan!", Lucy screamed. The Kents came into the livingroom. Clark looked at his girlfriend and cought her before she hit the floor. "Lucy! hang on, we'll get help", he looked at his parents frantically

"CALL 911!"


	4. Chapter 4

Lucy opened her eyes again and saw Clark holding her. "Clark", she whispered. Clark held her even closer. "Who did this to you? Lucy, tell me!"

"It was Lex, Clark he knows my secret, and he was going to use it as leverage against you and your parents. He stabbed me because I betrayed him".

"Betrayed him, how?" Clark was confused. Jonathan knelt to Lucy's side to hear the rest.

"Remember election day? Well I voted for your Dad behind his back. And Lex never liked that. He never once forgave me for anything. That singing contract he gave me was never legal. Why do you think I returned? Lex has been after me ever since that day Clark. I'm sorry I never told you all this before. I didn't want you to worry", said Lucy. She now had tears in her eyes and she was slowly bleeding to death.

"Lucy, all that doesn't matter now. The ambulance is on it's way and you'll be alright. I'll make sure of that". Clark grabbed her hand and kissed it gently. The ambulance came in no time at all and took Lucy to Smallville Medical Center. Clark rode with Lucy and the Kents followed in a separate vehicle.

At the hospital it seemed like they waited for hours. The Doctor finally came out looking exhausted. "Lucy Jennings?" he asked Clark. Clark stood "We're her family."

The Doctor took a look at the clipboard. "Lucy has suffered from a very deep stab

wound. We've removed the knife completely but we were unable to stop the bleeding, she is running out of time, son".

"Can we go see her?" asked Clark. The Doctor nodded "She asked especially for

you when she woke up.

The Kents and Clark went in Lucy's room. Lucy laid in bed resting from her surgery. She smiled when she saw Clark. "I knew that I would get to see you and

your parents soon". she said weakly.

Clark came over and held her hand. "See, I told you the Doctor's would take care of you. Now all you have to do, is get some rest and then you get to go home with us".

Lucy smiled faintly at Clark. She knew the news she had to give him wouldn't be good or easy. The Kents looked at her concerned but they understood her. Then they're eyes met Lucy's eyes and instantly knew she wasn't going to make it.She was dyeing and was going to say goodbye to Clark.

Lucy looked at Clark "Clark, I'm not going to get better. The Doctor's got out the knife, yes. But, they didn't stop the bleeding. I'm bleeding to death as we speak".

on the last word, Lucy choked up and started crying.

Clark just stared at Lucy not wanting to believe any of this. "But, your immortal,

like me, and you can't die! Your an Angel!"

Lucy began to cry to "Any Immortal can die, Clark even you. Just because we have powers or abilities, doesn't make us live forever." Clark cried more hugging Lucy softly to him. "I don't want you to die Lucy. We've only been together for a year! I was going to propose to you soon, I had even got a ring! Now I won't get to!" There was more tears coming out of his eyes.

Lucy kept crying to. "I know. I wanted that to, Clark. But that's not going to happen.

I"m so sorry". more tears ran down her face.

CLark continued to hold her in his arms. He completely forgot his parents were there and his mom to was sobbing. So was Jonathan. They couldn't believe a sweet girl like Lucy was dyeing all because of Lex. Jonathan felt anger rising up in him because of Lex.

Clark held her tight. "Shhhhhhhhhhh. It's okay Lucy. None of this is your fault. It's Lex's. And he's going to pay for what he has done to you. I'll make sure of that".

Lucy looked at him with each passing second, her life was slipping away. "Clark, don't do anything drastic that will get you into trouble. Tell Lois that she had been the best friend ever and that I'll miss her. Tell Chloe the same. Tell Lana that I'm glad that we've become great friends too.", Lucy paused and looked at the Kents. "Thanks for taking such great care of me as if I were your own. You both have been so kind to me". Martha with tears still in her eyes, held Lucy's other hand and hugged her. "You'll always be family Lucy. We loved you as if you truly were our own". Jonathan nodded agreeing with Martha. He was too upset with Lex to say anything more than "We love you Lucy".

Lucy smiled faintly and looked at Clark. She was fading more. "Clark, I love you

and I always will. I'll keep watching over you, Lois and the others. Promise me you'll

move on after me, okay?"

This time Clark was so upset he could only nod yes to her . Lucy kissed him one more time then she suddenly collapsed in his arms. She looked at him one last time,

then her eyelids closed. The heart monitor began to beep noisly.

"No, Lucy wake up!", Clark ordered not wanting to accept Lucy was dead. He began

CPR. He tried over three times not succeeding. The Doctor and nurses ran in and

pronounced Lucy dead.

"Clark, son she's gone", said Jonathan. "No! she can't be!" Clark cried staring in

disbelief at Lucy's body. The nurses pulled over the white sheet. Both Martha and Jonathan had to drag him away from Lucy. They took Clark home and had a restless night of Sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

The next day Clark made phone calls to Chloe, Lana, and to Lois. He couldn't tell them over the phone what was wrong. He just told them all to come over. Once the girls were inside, Lois was the first to speak up "Hey, Smallville, where's Lucy?" she playfully punched his arm.

Clark jerked back his face immediately flooding with tears. "Clark, what is wrong?" asked Lana gently. Clark looked at them. "Lucy died last night. She got into a struggle with Lex during a fight, and he stabbed her with a large sharp knife. This long" he demonstrated. "The Doctors did all they could to save her but they couldn't stop the bleeding".

"So, she bled to death?" asked Chloe horrified trying to let all of this sink in.

Clark nodded he suddenly didn't feel so good. "Sorry for not telling you sooner, Lois". he knew her and Lucy were close.

Lois stood there stunned for a minute. Lucy dead? How could this be? "Your lieing," she said through clenched teeth. "Lucy is here practicing with her band in her room or in the barn." Lois went to search for her friend. Clark looked on helplessly unable to stop Lois.

Chloe stood up "I better go check on her". Chloe went after her cousin.

Clark nodded and began to cry again. "Oh Clark, I'm so sorry", Lana held him. "Lucy told me to tell you she was glad you and her were friends". he said while sobbing.

"So was I Clark", she said. "Let it all out. It's okay to cry". Clark cried harder as she

held him close.

Chloe went to go find her cousin. Lois sat on Lucy's bed crying. But she tried to hide it. "I went to the barn. She wasn't there. Then I came in here hoping to find her, and she's not in here either". Lois was trying to fight back the tears that threatened to fall.

Chloe joined her cousin on the bed. "It's okay to cry Lois. I'm upset to by this". Chloe by now was in tears crying over Lucy. Lois finally gave into some loud sobbing. Her cousin held her, sobbing as well. BOth were going to miss Lucy.

2 days later...

They gave Lucy the funeral she would have wanted. Only her close friends, the Kents, and some family members attended mostly relatives. Every person had a nice thing or a story to tell about Lucy. During the part where Clark and the others placed a rose on Lucy's casket, the song Hideaway played in the mortuary followed by a slideshow presentation of photos of Lucy and Clark and their friends of the

good times they shared. Clark watched it shedding more tears Some photos even showed Lucy happily singing on stage.

Hiding away

losing the day

as if it doesn't really matter

saying goodbye, scared to say why

afraid it will shatter our world

show me some faith now

trust me somehow

Lucy was talented, gifted, and beautiful. It was too bad she would never live to become a famous music star, wouldn't have a chance to marry, too bad he would never get to hear her amazing singing voice ever again.

Lois saw him watching the presentation video "Hey Smallville". Clark turned expected to be hit. "What do you want Lois".

"Just to apoligize. Look, I was rude to you the other day, I'm sorry. And theres something I want to give you. It's something for all of us and Lucy wanted us to each have a copy".

"What is it?" asked Clark curious. Lois handed him Lucy's first cd that went out in stores only a few days ago. "She wanted me to make sure that you had it. Me and Chloe and Lana all have the same copy". Clark examined the cd closely It showed Lucy on the cover smiling happily with her long blonde hair . On the cd was all the songs she recently sang at the Talon. Hideaway, and other hits.

why are we keeping secrets?

why are we hiding ourselves away?

anyway we can hideaway

I don't want to fake it, I want to make you believe what I say

I won't let you hideaway

A cd was a great idea! At least he still had a part of Lucy still with him. Her music is what kept her alive and her memory. "Thanks Lois". "Don't mention it, Smallville. Also, in each cd there is a message from Lucy, She signed them two days ago, before she died. Also if you need me, I'm always here to talk to".

Clark "Same here with you". Clark watched her leave. Then he followed his parents to their truck. He looked at Lucy's casket one last time, then left.

The End!


End file.
